The Spirit
Overview The Spirit is a phase-walking Killer, able to catch Survivors off-guard with her traversal Power, Yamaoka's Haunting. Her Power allows her to teleport from one place to another without being seen. Weapon Shattered Katana- A single-edged straight sword handed down from generation to generation. The blade shattered after spilling the blood of her kin. Backstory Rin was the only child of the Yamaoka family. She was raised in the dusty halls of a traditional house in Kagawa. She studied Education at Takamatsu, a private university, which weighed heavily on her family's shaky finances. Her mother got ill that year and the bills started piling up. Rin worked part-time in a futile attempt to help lighten the load. Her father faced a debt that grew without end. He started working double-shifts in hopes of obtaining a promotion. That's when he started losing sleep. A dark whisper would keep him awake all night, reminding him of his hopeless situation. Exhausted, he started to lose grasp of reality. Fighting to deny what the voice whispered at night, Rin's father made a desperate move. He met with his superior and explained his situation. He begged for a bonus, an advance, time-off---anything. His request was denied. The company had launched a defective production line that was costing them dearly. Someone had to be held accountable and Rin's father fitted the bill perfectly. He was fired after twenty-two years of service. That evening, Rin came home from work. She'd stayed late to entertain customers that lingered at the restaurant. As she parked her bike in the shed, she heard her mother's scream the house. She rushed in, climbing up the stairs to her parents' room. There she found bits and pieces of her mother on the floor. Her limbs were clean-cut, tangled up in an unnatural position. Her breasts were sliced up, revealing her rib cage, which was cracked open. Rin gagged. A sharp Katana came crashing down. Rin blocked the blade, which bit into her bare forearm. The shock of recognition interrupted her pain: her father was wielding the Katana with a stoic expression. She cried out to make him stop, but he slashed her arm again. She rushed off and slid on the blood-smeared floor. Using the door frame as support, she raised herself up. The Katana ripped through the wall, cleaving her other arm. She screamed in pain as she limped into the hallway, only to be met by her father's blade. She stepped back, trembling, as she held together the soft loose flesh of her abdomen. Images of her mother's tangled limbs flashed before her eyes. Rin charged at her father, making him stumble back. He punched her torn abdomen and she recoiled in pain. As she struggled to get back up, he slashed her thigh, making her collapse on the floor. As she crawled towards the stairs, he grabbed her hair and yanked her against a partition. The glass shattered on impact and she fell through, landing one floor down. She heard footsteps somewhere above her. With effort, she moved, worming her way into a sea of broken glass. The shards gnawed at her, ripping her flesh. He had to be stopped. He would not get away with what he'd done to her--with what he'd done to her mother. Coughing up blood, her chin grazed the glass, adding to the bleeding. A low-pitched heartbeat started to ring in her ears. Her body felt so heavy she could no longer move. The ground shook with her father's footsteps. She knew she was not going to make it, but she no longer cared. She would make him pay, in this life or the next. A dark Fog slowly veiled her eyes, but it could not subdue her rage. She would not rest--not yet. The darkness whispered, promising blood and revenge. An oath was made and Rin closed her eyes. Power Yamaoka's Haunting: The Spirit can perform a short channeling action to leave her body and enter the spirit world. The husk she leaves behind still leaves the terror radius for survivors. While in the Spirit World: * The Survivors are invisible * Bloodstains are invisible * The Spirit emits a phasing sound After leaving the Spirit World, the Spirits movement speed is considerably increased. Perks & Add-Ons Rancor - You become obsessed with one Survivor. Each time a Generator is completed, the Obsession sees your Aura for 5/4/3 seconds. Each time a Generator is completed, all Survivors' locations are revealed to you for 3 seconds. Once all Generators are completed, the Obsession has the exposed Status Effect and the Killer can kill the Obsession. Only one Obsession per trial. Hex: Haunted Grounds - Two trapped Hex Totems will spawn in the Trial. When one of the two trapped Hex Totems is cleansed by a Survivor, all Survivors suffer from the Exposed Status Effect for 40/50/60 seconds. The remaining trapped Hex Totem immediately becomes a Dull Totem. "Her home became profane." Spirit Fury - Each Pallet you break magnifies the wrath of The Entity. After breaking 4/3/2 Pallets, the next time you are stunned by a Pallet, The Entity will instantly break it. You still suffer from the stun effect penalty. "Fury is her blood." Trivia * During development, the developers had considered making the spirit fully nude or topless. They decided not to however, likely due to how it would raise the games ESRB/Pegi rating Gallery DBDBloodyHeadSpirit.png DBDHeadSpirit.png DBDBloodyBodySpirt.png DBDBodySpirit.png DBDBloodyWeaponSpirit.png DBDWeaponSpiritShatteredKatana.png DeadByDaylightTheSpirit.png The Spirit Dead by Daylight.png Concept Art TheSpirit_ConceptArt1.jpg|The Spirit by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt2.jpg|''The Reckoning'' by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt3.jpg|by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt5.jpg|by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt4.jpg|by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt6.jpg|by Christophe Young TheSpirit_ConceptArt7.jpg|by Christophe Young Model TheSpirit_Model.jpg|The Spirit by Eric Bourdages TheSpirit_Model2.jpg|Prestige by Eric Bourdages TheSpirit_Model3.jpg|''Drowned'' by Eric Bourdages TheSpirit_Model4.jpg|''Onna Shibaraku'' by Eric Bourdages TheSpirit_Model5.jpg|''Dark Manifest'' by Eric Bourdages TheSpirit_Model6.jpg|''The Reckoning'' by Eric Bourdages Weapon Model TheSpirit_Weapon1.jpg|by Isaac Fortaich TheSpirit_Weapon2.jpg|''Vengeful Odachi'' by Isaac Fortaich Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Killers Category:Hard Difficulty Characters Category:Original Killers